Destruction
by Destroy Her
Summary: First fic ever, please be kind. My own character, Alexis, falls in love with Snape, and it goes to hell from there. I suck at summaries, so plz just rr, it will get better I promise. Rated for dark themes in later chapters


The Destruction of Alexis Richards  
Destroy Her  
  
Hello hello, hello and welcome to my first fic ever! Go me, hahaha. Anyways, this is set at Hogwarts during Harry and them's sixth year, and I don't own them. The only thing that I "own" are the characters I cooked up- Alexis, Michaela, and Jess- all in Gryffindor. So yeah, this whole thing might end up pretty long, so I'm only gonna put up the first chunk of it.... if you like it, please let me know, I need to hear that I don't suck grin and I'll continue on with it. Also, it's a Snape/Alexis story, just to warn ya. Enjoy!  
  
THE DESTRUCTION OF ALEXIS RICHARDS  
  
The chink of fork against plate was like white noise in the back of Alexis's thoughts.  
  
Damn, she thought, glancing furiously at the staff table. Not again. I should be over this by now. Schoolgirl crushes aren't supposed to last this bloody long.  
  
Another quick glance made her heart flutter- he had caught her staring. Again. She dropped her eyes back to her mashed potatoes, kicking herself for letting her gaze linger too long on him.  
  
"Damn, Richards," said a low voice in her ear, causing her to nearly upset her goblet in surprise- "I didn't think it was possible, but you got even sexier over the summer," breathed Draco Malfoy, hunched beside her. She stiffened as his hot breath hit her neck, but didn't turn her head towards him.  
  
"Maybe you just need glasses this year, Malfoy," she replied, her voice equally as low, though without the dark suggestiveness Draco's contained.  
  
"Believe me, my eyes are fine," said Draco, his voice now barely a whisper and heavy with longing. He inhaled the smell of her blonde hair. "Mmm.... how did you know I was a sucker for a blonde with a tan?" And with that, he gave a slight nip at her ear and slid off to rejoin the Slytherin table.  
  
Alexis exhaled sharply and jammed a forkful of peas into her mouth. Same thing every goddamn year, she thought, chewing angrily. Sure, he's incredibly hot- but also a world-class prick. I suppose I should be flattered that Draco Malfoy thinks I'm worthy of shagging, all the girls and half the boys in this school would step over their own mother to snog him. She let out an exasperated sigh. Her mind's eye was still full of Malfoy, but she allowed her eyes to flit towards the staff table and back one last time. Good. He hadn't seen that one.  
  
She was brought out of her reverie once more, only this time, it was welcomed.  
  
"Lord, I thought you'd fallen in," Alexis said as Michaela dropped into the seat beside her. Michaela laughed and flung her hair back, catching many a male eye. "Well, you know Jess and her mascara," laughed Michaela again, leaning over to address the girl who had perched herself on the other side of Alexis.  
  
Alexis grinned. "And her lipgloss."  
  
"Eyeshadow."  
  
"Liquid eyeliner."  
  
"Oi," interjected Jess, grinning widely, her face perfectly done up. "You didn't mention my new Blush- Controlling Rouge."  
  
"You slut," giggled Alexis, plucking a strawberry from Jess's fruit salad. All confusing thoughts were driven from her mind as she joked around with her mates, acting the sixteen year old that she was- unbeknownst to her, not being watched by Draco Malfoy alone.  
  
Alexis yawned as she shuffled into the Great Hall the next morning. Thanking Professor McGonagall as she took her sixth-year timetable, she smiled as she looked up to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione waving for her to join them.  
  
"Morning, all," said Alexis brightly as she joined Harry opposite her and Hermione.  
  
Harry grinned and enveloped Alexis in an "I-haven't-seen-you-in-forever" hug. "You didn't write me nearly enough this summer," he scolded, letting go of her.  
  
Alexis smiled apologetically. "I know, I'm sorry, but my grandparents pushed me to try out for the lead in Annie, and I got it. I spent all summer rehearsing-"  
  
"You got to be Annie?" gasped Hermione, looking up from her timetable.  
  
Alexis nodded proudly while Ron looked confused.  
  
"Whats-"  
  
"It's a Muggle production. A musical- you know, theatre?" Alexis couldn't figure out how to explain it to him.  
  
"A whazit?"  
  
"Never mind, Ron," snapped Hermione, returning to her timetable. She muttered something that sounded like "a thousand times... Muggle Studies... fellytone, still can't believe it..." Ron scowled at her, then turned back to Harry and Alexis. "Well, good on you, Lex," he said, feigning comprehension.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," said Alexis gratefully. She frowned as she leaned in to check Harry's watch. "Ugh, those layabouts are gonna be late AGAIN if they don't get their backsides down here quick."  
  
"Oooh, I hope they're late," smirked Ron, "It's nice having someone else get detention for a change. 'This is not a powder room, Miss Vasserman', 'Do kindly get your priorities in order, Miss Tencer' he mocked, doing a spirited imitation of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yep, that's them," said Alexis, loading French toast onto her plate. She stared fixedly at the large spoon in her hand, uncomfortably aware of Draco trying to catch her eye.  
  
"I don't know why you bother with them," said Hermione with a slightly disapproving air. "They're shallow, self-obsessed ditzy little witches who don't care for anything besides makeup, clothes and boys-"  
  
"That's what everyone says," replied Alexis, cutting off Hermione's tirade against her best friends, determined to look anywhere but at Malfoy. "I dunno. I guess I have patience with them, and we get on well."  
  
"But you're... you're better than that!" exploded Hermione. "You do well in everything, and you don't need that horrid makeup to make everyone in school fancy you."  
  
"Not everyone," Alexis said, shooting a hopeful glance at the staff table.  
  
"More than you think," Hermione said seriously. Her eyes flickered towards the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry, sensing that Alexis was growing increasingly agitated with the conversation, prodded Ron across the table. "What's on for today?"  
  
Ron studied his timetable. "Herbology, that's never too bad... Transfiguration, lunch... then," he groaned, "double Potions. With Slytherin."  
  
Harry pulled a face.  
  
"Well, that won't be too bad, at least for Alexis," Hermione said, back on her tirade to prove that Alexis was nothing short of perfect.  
  
"Come off it, Hermione, Potions is awful for everyone," Ron said. He pushed his plate away and began stuffing books into his bag.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Haven't you noticed? Snape's positively ghastly to everyone who's not in Slytherin, but I don't ever remember Alexis getting a tongue-lashing from him."  
  
Alexis smiled girlishly to herself at Hermione's words. 


End file.
